Millosevichite (Non Canon)
Millosevichite is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, GemCrust's Ice, Coral, Chrome Diopside, and Margaritasite. Appearance Millosevichite has light brick skin with brick and cream-orange markings, swirly chocolate brown hair, plump lips and at least eight eyes of unknown color. They have a thin build with ten arms, six of which are on her sectioned abdomen, a round chest, and a thick waist. Their gemstones are embedded in their foreheads, chest, navel, sternum, left and right palms, their lowest right elbow, where their first nose would otherwise be, and where one of her left eyes would otherwise be. They wear a caramel brown and butterscotch top with a half-oval neckline and two triangular shoulder pads. Their sectioned abdomen has a butterscotch toned triangular patterns and chocolate toned sections on the first section, butterscotch and chocolate amalgamous shapes on the second, and butterscotch and chocolate splotches on the third. They wear various forms of gloves on each of their four uppermost hands. Personality Millosevichite is incredibly stable. Their components, when fused as them, forget all of the rage they have toward each other, creating a lovely strong-hearted fusion. They are very calm and focused, because of their omniscience abilities. This, combined with their optimism and hope, makes them very confident and inspiring. Abilities Millosevichite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Thorite, they form Efremovite. * When fused with GemCrust's Rock, they form Millosevichite Ore. * When fused with Fluorite, Thorite, and Moonstone, they form Mojave Turquoise. Unique Abilities * Bee Physiology: Millosevichite can use the abilities of bees. ** Honey Generation/Controlling: They have the ability to produce and control honey. ** Beehive Shield: They can form a beehive around them, which protects them from attacks with its immense durability. ** Bee Generation: They can generate bees made of light that act as their bodyguards. ** Bee Attraction: They can generate a yellow aura around their body that attracts bees. *** Bee-Affection Inducement: This same aura can make people who come in contact with it to fall in love with bees. ** Hypnosis: Millosevichite possesses the ability to make suggestions to the subconscious of others using the buzz of their bees. * Titan-Twins Creation: As Millosevichite has Chrome Diopside's and Margaritasite's titan-creation abilities, they can combine them into titan twins they can create. These titans are attached into each other, and are ten times bigger than Millosevichite. * Coma Inducement: Millosevichite can get people into a deep coma state through singing. ** Oneiric Physiology: They can get into people's heads through their dreams after they were affected by their coma-inducement abilities. * Strength Enhancement: Just being around Millosevichite makes you more focused and powerful. * Chronoprohiberis: Millosevichite has the ability to stop time while still being able to move around normally, but just for a short period. * Elementalism: Millosevichite can control all elements. ** Elemental Replication: Millosevichite can make clones of themselves out of elements they can control. These clones are ten times bigger than them, an ability inherited from Chrome Diopside. ** Electrokinesis: They are able to generate electricity, an ability which stems from Garnet. *** Electric Resistance: Millosevichite is impervious to electricity, causing them to be unable to be harmed by it, an ability inherited from Garnet. *** Electric Jump: Millosevichite has Garnet's ability to use their electrokinesis on the offensive to generate electricity and release it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. ** Hydrokinesis: Inherited from Lapis, this ability allows Millosevichite to control water. *** Flight: Inherited from Lapis, she can summon Lapis' water wings, which allow them to fly. ** Thermokinesis: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Millosevichite to control their body temperature. *** Pyrokinetic Touch: This allows Millosevichitez to ignite things they touch on fire. *** Fire Breath: This ability allows Millosevichite to fire a massive beam of fiery energy from their mouth. ** Cryokinesis: Inherited from Ice, this allows Millosevichite to control ice, snow, and frost. *** Cryokinetic Animal Creation: Also inherited from Ice, this allows Millosevichite to create animals from ice that are under their control. ** Ferrokinesis: Inherited from Peridot, this allows Millosevichite to control metal. ** Terrakinesis: Millosevichite has Chrome Diopside's ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. * Ominiscience: Millosevichite possesses the ability to know everything and anything infinitely. * Heat Resistance: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Millosevichite to remain stable in extreme heats, such as lava. * Future Vision: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Millosevichite to see all forms of the future possible, after seeing the future they must choose the most likely outcome and determine their actions. ** Temporary Power Transfer: They can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. * Levitation: Inherited from several of her component Gems, this ability allows Millosevichite to hover in the air. * Enhanced Speed: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Millosevichite to move faster than a normal Gem could. * Item Storing: Inherited from Pearl, this allows Millosevichite to store items inside their gemstones. * Photokinesis: Inherited from several of the fusers, this ability allows Champagne Aura Quartz to create holograms and shine lights from their gemstones. ** Invisibility: A fusion exclusive ability, this allows them to refract light around her to become invisible. * Spin Dash/Comet Charge: Inherited from Jasper and Amethyst, this allows Millosevichite to form a ball and speed forward while with an energetic aura. * Water Walking: Inherited from Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, this ability allows Millosevichite walk on top of the water. * Healing: Inherited from Rose and ice, this ability lets Millosevichite heal beings and Gems. * Phytoanimation: They have the ability to grow sentient flora, an ability inherited from Rose. * Speed of Descent Control: Inherited from Rose, this allows Millosevichite to control the speed in which they descend. * Crystal Thread Creation: A fusion exclusive power, this allows Millosevichite to weave crystalline thread and make webs, somewhat like a spider. * Psyonic Screech: A fusion exclusive ability, this allows Millosevichite to emit a noise that can disrupt Gems' physical forms. * Short Distance Teleportation: They have the ability to warp short distances, an ability inherited from Galaxite. * Healing Burst: They are able to unleash incredible bursts of healing energy, a mixture of both Rose Quartz's and Ice's healing powers. * Sleeping Dust: They are able to breath a purple form of dust that makes who ever to come into contact with it to fall into a deep sleep, an ability inherited from Spurrite. * Solar Wind Breathing: Millosevichite is able to breath solar wind, an ability inherited from Lavendulan. * Force Field Creation: They can charge particles to create force fields, an ability inherited from Lavendulan. * Aurora Creation: An ability inherited from Lavendulan, Millosevichite is able to create auroras. * Hydro Mimicry: An ability inherited from Tanzanite, Millosevichite can turn parts of their body into water. * Shooting Star Generation: Millosevichite can combine Ice's cryokinesis and Chrome Diopside's terrakinesis to make comets, also known as shooting stars, which they can launch at foes. * Botanokinesis: Millosevichite can control, create and manipulate plants. This ability includes flowers, trees and moss, an ability inherited from Margaritasite. ** Phytoanimation: Millosevichite can generate sentient flora. This plants act as bodyguards, and are extremely durable and powerful. ** Plant-Titan Creation: An extension of her phytoanimation powers, Millosevichite can form herself a titan made of plants. Millosevichite would reside in its forehead surrounded by plants controlling it. Whatever move she makes, her titan body copies. * Animal Empathy: Millosevichite has Margaritasite's power to empathize with animals. She can connect her mind with theirs, being able to feel and control their emotions. Gemology Gemstone Information * Millosevichite is a rare sulfate mineral with the chemical formula Al2(SO4)3. Aluminium is often substituted by iron. It forms finely crystalline and often porous masses. * It was first described in 1913 for an occurrence in Grotta dell'Allume, Porto Levante, Vulcano Island, Lipari, Aeolian Islands, Sicily. * It was named for Italian mineralogist Federico Millosevich (1875–1942) of the University of Rome. Gemstones Gallery Millosevichite Size comp.PNG|Millosevichite's size comparison to their component Gems. MilloBubble.png|Millosevichite's bubble. Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Gems Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Margaritasite Fusions Category:Chrome Diopside Fusions Category:Coral Fusions Category:Duodecuple Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Fusion Gems Category:Non Canon